


Supernatural Drabbles

by PenAndPencil23



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Demons, F/M, Hell, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenAndPencil23/pseuds/PenAndPencil23
Summary: Drabbles that were written for a giveaway on Tumblr for my account, MamaImpala67Drabble 1: Dean Winchester/ReaderDrabble 2: Dean Winchester/ReaderDrabble 3: Sam Winchester/ReaderDrabble 4: Dean Winchester/ReaderDrabble 5: Crowley/ReaderDrabble 6: MOC!Dean/Reader (Explicit)Drabble 7: Dean Winchester/Reader (Explicit)Drabble 8: Dean Winchester/Reader (Explicit)





	1. Imagine Dean Seeing You on Your Wedding Night

His emerald eyes skimmed over your body as you stood in front of him, clad in black and red lingerie. The clothing barely covered your breasts and didn’t leave much to the imagination the lower his gaze traveled. As you stared into Dean Winchester’s eyes, you could tell that there was a certain love hidden within. Your heart was racing, breath slithering past your parted lips. Dean stood up straight, making him taller than you without much effort. He was still in the undershirt that he wore under his tuxedo earlier that day with shoes and jacket in the corner of the motel room while your dress was in the bathroom, hanging on the shower curtain.

Dean swallowed the lump that was in his throat as you walked over to him, eyes connected with his. You licked your lips as you got closer to him. You wrapped her arms nonchalantly around his neck and he, out of instinct, pressed his hands against your waist. The corner of your lips curled into a smile and, soon after, his did as well. 

“You look absolutely sexy,” he commented in a deep, baritone voice. 

It was almost impossible to stop the red heat that appeared on your cheeks. “Thank you,” you responded in a lust-filled voice. “You look sexy too. You know how you would look even sexier?” 

“How?” A smirk replaced the smile. 

“If you were out of those damn clothes.” 

Dean chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” His hands flew to his shirt, fingers swiftly unbuttoning it, exposing his toned chest that rested underneath. 

Your eyes were attached to the skin that he was beginning to reveal, the smile still on your lips. As he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, the fabric gliding off of his arms and onto the floor, you placed your hands on his chest. You ran your fingers towards his neck and slithered towards his cheek, where you placed your hands. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” You said as you stared into his eyes. 

Dena looked down at you and smiled lovingly. “I love you too, (Y/N) Winchester.” 

You shared the smile. “Make love to me.” 

He chuckled deeply. ‘You don’t have to tell me twice.” He said before you connected your lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.


	2. Did You Ever Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for crazy-fan-101 on Tumblr
> 
> Drabble #2: Dean Winchester/Reader

“You pig-headed, shit eating bastard!” You shouted as you slammed your fists into Dean’s chest, shoving him away before you turned yourself completely around, fists clenched as you stormed out of the room.

Dean let out a sigh as he followed after you. “(Y/N), let me explain.” 

“No!” You shouted as you turned around, placing your hand up, signaling for him to stop where he was. He did so, sighing as he stood still. “You don’t get to explain yourself. Your actions have done more than enough.” 

“(Y/N),” 

“Did you ever love me?” You shook your head, cocking it to the side as you narrowed your eyes. 

“What?”

“You heard what I said.” Your voice was dark. 

“Of course I love you.” 

“Really?” You raised your brows. “I could barely tell while that whore was riding your dick.” 

“(Y/N), stop, I said-” 

“You said you were sorry. I know, I know you did. I heard it a billion fucking times from you but that  _ doesn’t _ change anything! It doesn’t rewind the clock and stop you from having sex with her. It doesn’t stop the fact that I walked in on you two. Most importantly, it doesn’t stop the fact that you broke my heart worse than any fight we have had or words that we have shared. Dean Winchester, you have  _ broken _ me.” Dean frowned deeply, raising his brows in a sad manner. “And you have broken us.” 

There was a long, unsteady pause. Dean was speechless, looking down shamefully. 

“I hope she was worth it. I  _ really _ hope she was,” you let out a growl as you turned and left the bunker, slamming the door behind you.


	3. How Could You Leave Me Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for crazy-fan-101
> 
> Drabble #3: Sam Winchester/Reader

“How could you leave me alone like that?” you said, staring into the puppy dog eyes with sorrow lacing your own. You could feel your heart racing inside of your chest, practically getting caught in your throat. “You left me without a damn word and you think that you can just come back and everything is going to be alright?”

Sam Winchester’s shoulders slumped, looking down in shame. “(Y/N),” he said in a soft voice. “I don’t expect that. I can’t explain why I left. I just  _ can’t _ .” 

“Was it because of another woman?” You crossed your arms. 

“What? No, no,” He shook his head. “There was no one else.” 

“Was it because of your brother?” 

Sam opened his mouth to answer the question, but he closed it. That moment of hesitation gave you the answer. You nodded. 

“Why didn’t you at least say goodbye?” 

“I couldn’t. I wish that I could have, but I couldn’t. You have no idea how much I missed you.” 

“You didn’t really show it. It’s been eight years, Sam. You haven’t texted, you haven’t called. Hell, you haven’t even come back to visit. Why did you even bother coming back?” 

“I-I-” 

“You can’t think of a reason, can you? You spineless, selfish bi-” 

“Mama?” The tired voice behind you rang throughout the entryway of your apartment. 

Immediately, you turned around and cleared your throat. You ran your fingers through your hair as your son stood there in his blue and white pajama set. He yawned. You glanced at Sam and then at the boy, walking over to him. You knelt down. 

“Danny,” you said. “Mama is talking to one of her friends, alright? I’m sorry we woke you. How about you go to bed and then when mommy is done, I’ll come on in and tuck you in.” 

Danny glanced at Sam with big, green eyes. He then looked back at you and nodded. He yawned. “Okay,” he said and hugged you before turning around and trudging up the stairs. 

As he vanished, you stood up, arms gently crossed over your chest. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I...didn’t know you had a son.” He mumbled. 

You licked your lips and nodded. “Yeah,” 

“How old?” 

You turned around and looked at him. “Seven. He’s getting ready to turn eight in two months.” 

Sam slowly frowned. “Seven, huh?” 

“Yeah…” you paused. “He’s yours, Sam. He’s your son.” 

Sam swallowed the lump that was in his throat. “H-He’s my son?” 

“Yes,” you said, whispering. 

Sam’s jaw was clenched. It looked as if he was choked up. He looked down. You stared into his face. 

“Look, Sam, I don’t know why you are here or what brought you here, but the relationship that we used to have isn’t something that can just be glued back together as if nothing happened.” 

“I know,” Sam said with a knowing and understanding tone. “Trust me, (Y/N), I knew that before I came here. I just…” 

You waited for him to finish the statement, but after two minutes, it never came. So, after that, you figured that you could finish it for him. 

“You wanna start over?” 

“Yes,” 

“Is that what you came here for?” 

“Partially.” He said. “I would have wanted to start over only if you wanted to.” 

You licked your lips and looked down at the ground, contemplating the scenario that you were in. You didn’t forgive him for walking out on you when you were together years ago, but you knew that starting over would be the best option when it came to trying to fix the relationship that was shattered between the two of you. You glanced up at him and gave a small nod. 

“Yeah, I want to start over.” 

A small, relieved smile played on his lips and he let out a sigh. “Okay, great. Thanks,” he said. 

“You’re welcome,” you told him as you returned the smile. “Now, go back to your motel. It’s pretty late. We can discuss more of this tomorrow. I have to go tuck Danny into bed.” 

“Okay,” Sam said with a slight smile as he moved towards the door. He looked back at you. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” You said before you closed the door.


	4. I Loved You Since We Were 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for crazy-fan-101 on Tumblr
> 
> Drabble #4: Dean Winchester/Reader

The book sat in your lap while you sat in the lap of your lover. You were able to hear Dean’s gently heartbeat ringing throughout your ears and his breathing pattern was more soothing than anything you had ever experienced. You always found it relaxing to read a book when you were alone with Dean. It allowed for some concentration and focus - when the Winchester wasn’t trying to woo you sexually, of course.

Dean placed his hands on your hips, using his thumbs to run small circles against them. This only caused your muscles to relax further. You slouched against him, your mind kidnapped into a world of fiction and lore. Dean placed his chin on the top of your left shoulder, glancing at the text that you held. He hummed as you turned the page. He pressed his lips against your ear. 

“Can I ask you a question, (Y/N)?” Dean asked. 

Finishing the last two words of the sentence you were on, you turned your head so that you were looking at Dean. “Yes, baby?” You asked. 

Dean sighed lightly and thought about it before he asked the question. “Why do you like me?” 

You furrowed your brows. “Well, that’s a rather silly question,” you said. “There is so much to love about you. I love your eyes, I love your smile, I love your voice, I love your laugh and I also love your touch. I love the way that you get protective, I love the way that you use a gun, I love your personality as a whole. There isn’t anything that I don’t love about you.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “And when did you figure this all out?” He asked. 

You smirked and turned around in his lap, nuzzling closer to him. “Dean Winchester, I have loved you since we were eighteen. I started piecing it together before then.” 

He smiled and chuckled. He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes, kissing him back for a brief moment before he pulled away. “I love you, (Y/N).” 

“And I love you, Dean Winchester.”


	5. Why is it That You Care so Much About Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for crazy-fan-101 on Tumblr
> 
> Drabble #5: Crowley/Reader

“Our soul intake has increased to fifty-eight per minute, raising the stats up by three-and-a-half percent within the past month. We have also made ten percent more deals in the past year. It seems like a lot of people have grudges that they really want to relieve.” You said.

You walked down the hallway of Hell, heels clicking against the concrete floor as you followed the King. A tablet was resting in your arms, a spreadsheet open with numbers spread out. Your job was to take care of every type of business that Hell needed help with. You were the backbone of the underground kingdom. 

“As it should be,” Crowley said with a serious tone. “Excellent work, my Darling.” 

“You know that’s not my name.” 

“Right. (Y/N). I still prefer ‘darling’.” 

“I know what you prefer, sir.” 

The two of you turned into the throne room. You ran your hand down your pencil shirt and your blouse, brushing them off gently. Crowley sauntered over to the throne and sat down, leaning back dominantly. You walked over so that you were standing beside the chair. You faced the door. 

“You know, darling, you can sit down,” Crowley commented, glancing at you. 

“I know, sir.” 

“Then why don’t you have a seat next to the king?” 

“You know why, sir.” 

“Enlighten me.” 

“Sitting down makes it harder to get to my weapon if anyone tries anything.” 

The corner of Crowley’s lips curled up as he looked forward, towards the double doors that led into the rest of Hell. “Tell me, darling, what do I have going on this afternoon?” 

At the question, you reflexively looked down at the clipboard that was trapped between your arms and your breasts. You flipped the first two pages and revealed the schedule for that afternoon. 

“In less than five minutes, you have an appointment with a devious little demon to discuss the reason why he is being put on trial for treason. Miserable little weasel he is. Then at two, you have a business meeting with that brewery we recently bought a share of. After that, at three, you have another business meeting with the software company. Lastly, at four-thirty, your mother is coming to visit.” 

At the last statement, Crowley placed his large, calloused hand on his face and let out a frustrated sigh. “I hate that witch.” 

“She adores you, Mister Crowley.” 

“She loves torturing me.” 

“I understand, sir.” 

There was a loud, echoing knock that came from the double doors at the opposite end of the room. You stood up straight and walked over to the door, opening it up. A six-foot-one dark-skinned male, with eyes as black as night, stood at the door. You opened the door a little wider. “Come on in, sir,” you said and looked at Crowley as the demon came into the room. You closed the door. “Your one-o’clock is here, sir.” 

You walked back to Crowley’s side and faced the demon. Once the demon stood in front of the throne, he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. 

“State your name for the record.” You said. 

The demon lifted his head and slowly stood on both of his feet. “Garreth.” 

“Garreth.” You repeated. “What is your reason before the king today?” 

“Crowley-” 

“Address him properly.” Your voice was stern. 

Garreth swallowed the lump in his throat, glanced at you, and then back at Crowley. “Your majesty, I was unfairly tried for treason months ago. I-I-I would never say anything or do anything against you, your majesty.” 

“Make your case.” 

“I will-” 

“I don’t need to hear it, darling,” Crowley said, gesturing towards you. He then looked at the demon. 

“Oh, thank you-” 

“You are not coming back.” He said. “The trials in Hell are as fair as any other court in the entire world. They are based around the rules that  _ I _ have made and that is all that matters. You were tried as fair as you could. There is nothing else that is needed.” 

Garreth frowned. There was a nerve inside of him that ticked with anger. He growled slightly. “It was unfair,” he commented. 

“It was fair.” Crowley nodded. “Now, if you don’t mind, (Y/N), escort him out of the room. If you cannot find a way out of Hell, I will make sure that I have my hounds helping you.” He smiled. 

Garreth’s eyes turned pitch black. “You British fuck.” He grumbled as he reached into his back pocket. 

You didn’t even get a chance to see what the weapon was before you dropped the clipboard and grabbed the knife that you had strapped to your waist and lunged at the demon. The knife went into his gut, the demon’s mouth dropped open, eyes wide as his body went limp. You dropped him onto the floor, pulling the knife away. The blade was covered in blood. You wiped it on the front of your skirt before you put it away. You walked back over to Crowley’s side and picked up the clipboard. You cleared your throat, brought it to your chest and stood up straight. 

Crowley glanced down at the dead demon before he glanced at you. “That was a wonderful reflex, darling.” 

“You know that’s not my name, sir.” 

“I know, darling.” 

You let out a small sigh and shook your head before you stared back at the door. There was silence that filled the room. The dead body laid on the floor. It would be moved before the next meeting. 

“Why is it that you care so much about me?” Crowley finally asked. 

You raised your brows and glanced at Crowley. A small smirk appeared in the corner of your lips. “Because someone has to.” 


	6. Imagine MOC!Dean taking all of his anger and frustration out on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Wayward-Gypsy on Tumblr

“Dean,” you said with a calm voice that was edging on frantic. Your eyes were wide as you stared into the Green Orbs of the man that you love, bloody knife in his hand. He was shaking, eyes large and pupils dilated. “Put the knife down.”

“Get back.” His words came out as a growl. 

You stepped closer to him. “I know that that mark is turning you into someone that you  _ aren’t _ , so that is why you have to fight this. You  _ have _ to fight this. For me. For Sam. For Cas. For you.” You reached over and gently touched his wrist. 

It all happened so fast. The grip on your arm was tight. Dean dropped the knife onto the floor and used the free hand to grab your waist. He slammed your back against the wall, the air leaving your lungs, cheeks flushing a bright pink color. Your eyes opened further. 

“D-Dean,” 

“You know, one of the reasons why I love you is because you can handle me when I’m like this,” He began as he reached down and began to undo his belt. 

“Dean…” 

“Can I…?” 

“Dean, I-” 

“Please?” He begged. He sounded desperate and angry. 

You swallowed the lump that was in your throat as you looked into his eyes. You let out a small sigh. “Don’t get too rough. I wanna be able to cum.” 

The smirk appeared on his face as soon as you consented. He immediately ripped off your jeans and panties. He leaned down and pressed his lips on your neck roughly. A blush formed on your cheeks as a whimper fell from your lips. 

“You know, I love you so damn much,” he growled as he shuffled out of his pants and boxers, hard cock springing free. 

“I love you too, baby,” you whispered, feeling his fingers touch your throbbing clit. A gasp emitted from your mouth. 

Dean pressed his lips roughly against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling the arousal begin to pool in your lower half. Dean pulled away from the sloppy kiss, a string of saliva connecting your lips. 

“I love you, (Y/N),” Dean said. 

“I love you too, Dean.” You said right before he thrust into you.


	7. Imagine having rough sex with Dean after he almost lost you on a hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Wayward-Gypsy on Tumblr

Dean’s lips were roughly pressed against yours. You knew that they would be puffy and swollen afterward. His hands grabbed your hips, pulling you close so that your body was flush against his own. He pulled his lips away and stared at you, a mixture of anger, worry, and lust swimming around in his emerald eyes.

“I could have lost you,” he grumbled and kissed you once more. 

You let out a small whimper and opened your mouth to say something before he kissed you again. You felt a slight pain in your chest. You knew that your ribs were bruised. During the earlier hunt, you and the boys had gotten your share of bumps and bruises from the earlier hunt. Werewolves were never kind to hunters. 

There was a moment when the boys were cornered, weapons scattered, like they normally would. The werewolf towered over them, yellow teeth bared and drool dribbling down his jaw. You were the one with the silver knife. You were the one that had the opportunity to save them. So you took it. 

You wrapped your fingers tightly around the blade handle, stalking over and grabbing the hair on top of his neck, pulling it back to get his attention. You stabbed the blade into his back, earning a howl from the creature. He reached back and grabbed your arm roughly, claws digging into the skin. With his other arm, he slammed you against the ground. His claws wrapped around your throat, the pressure cutting off your airway. 

This allowed Dean and Sam some time to grab their own weapons - revolvers that contained six silver bullets - and aim them at the back of the monster’s head. Dean was the one that pulled the trigger first, allowing you to drop to the ground. Without your quick thinking, the boys would have died and without their quick thinking, you would have as well. Still, that didn’t stop Dean from getting mad. 

He wanted to feel your whole body against his. To make sure that you were still there with him. That you were not going anywhere any time soon. He wanted that guarantee and, in that moment, he was receiving it. As your skin was touching his and your lips were caressing his, he was able to feel like you were with him. Forever. 

Dean’s rough hands cupped your cheeks as he pulled away from the kiss and stared into your eyes. “Don’t you  _ ever _ do that again. Do you understand me?” 

You opened your mouth to object, but Dean spoke again as if he was able to tell what you were going to say. 

“Do you understand me?” His tone was more dominant as he let out a small growl and shook his head. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I understand.” You whispered. 

Dean nodded. “Good,” he said before he smashed his lips against yours once again.


	8. Imagine Dean making love to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Wayward-Gypsy on Tumblr

His hand gently caressed your naked side, sending gooseflesh riding up and down your arms and legs. The way that his lips caressed you made it feel like you were in a dream. Every touch that he was giving to you made you feel like you were the main character in one of those cliche romance films when the two protagonists finally make love to the shitty soundtrack that played in the background.

But you loved every second of it. 

As Dean moved in and out of your warmth, the pleasure building up in your lower stomach, his luscious lips trailed down your neck to the section where your neck was connected to your shoulder. There, he attached his lips, suckling on the piece of skin, bringing it between his teeth. There would be a dark mark when he lifted his head up. It was a sign that showed anyone who saw it that you belonged to Dean Winchester and  _ only _ Dean Winchester.

Dean’s calloused hands ran down, from your shoulder, down your chest, down your stomach, and to your thigh. He wrapped his fingers around your thigh, spreading it wider so that he was able to get deeper inside of you. As he lifted his head, glancing into your closed eyes, he gave a small smile. 

“I love you, (Y/N).” He said with a deep, soft voice. 

The comment that he made caused you to open up your eyes, staring into his green orbs, filled with lust and love and adoration. A small smile appeared on your face. 

“I love you, too, Dean,” you said as you reached up, pressed your hand against the back of his head, and brought his lips down to meet yours in a loving, passionate kiss.


End file.
